Mistystar
Mistystar is a slenderRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 32 blue-gray she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets with ice-blue eyes.Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 310 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :She is shortly seen in the prologue making peace with her mother, Bluestar, with Stonefur and Fireheart at her side. :Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born to Bluestar, then called Bluefur. The Clan presumed their father was Thrushpelt, who didn't deny the claims. Mistykit is seen with her brother, Stonekit, and her sister, Mosskit. They play games with the other kits, which irritates Smallear when Mosskit awakens him from a nap. Mousekit and Runningkit flick lumps of snow at the kits, and look innocent when they start to complain about it. :Bluefur takes her kits out of camp on a snowy night to bring them to Oakheart in RiverClan. She told her kits they are playing, "Secret Escape" and that they must not wake any cat, or they have lost the "game". Mistykit says that she sees ShadowClan warriors, then adds that they're only pretend when Bluefur jumps. But during this "game", when they stop to rest, Mosskit dies due to the cold weather. When Mistykit asks where they're going, Bluefur says to meet their father in RiverClan. Mistykit asks how they can be ThunderClan and RiverClan, though Bluefur doesn't answer. Mistykit and her brother survive the journey and Oakheart takes them to RiverClan, where they live to become warriors. ''Firestar's Quest : In the Original Series Into the Wild :It was later revealed in ''Forest of Secrets that she fought in the battle at Sunningrocks where Oakheart was killed. Mistyfoot is not mentioned at any time in this book or in the allegiances. ''Forest of Secrets :In the prologue, Oakheart brings Mistykit and her brother, Stonekit, to RiverClan for Graypool to raise. Graypool takes them in, but after Oakheart leaves, she recognizes the scent of an enemy Clan on them. :When Fireheart and Graystripe go into RiverClan's territory to speak to Silverstream about the battle at Sunningrocks, Silverstream tells them that she hadn't fought in that battle, but that Mistyfoot had. Silverstream runs off to fetch her, after a brief debate. When she returns, Fireheart recognizes Mistyfoot somehow. However, he realizes it is Bluestar that she reminds him of, and he convinces himself that he has just seen her before at a Gathering. Mistyfoot is very hostile and suspicious of Fireheart at first, but Fireheart reassures her that what he needs to know about the battle will not harm RiverClan in any way. Mistyfoot reveals to Fireheart that Oakheart was her's and Stonefur's father, but that she doesn't know why Oakheart was so determined that no ThunderClan cat should harm them. Fireheart is disappointed at first, but Mistyfoot tells him that she could bring Graypool to him. She tells him that if Graypool can't answer Fireheart's questions, no cat can. She promises that she will work on getting Graypool to talk to Fireheart. :Mistyfoot and Silverstream persuade Graypool out of the camp a few days later. They lead her to the Twoleg bridge, where Fireheart and Graystripe are waiting. When Graypool becomes suspicious and angry that there are ThunderClan cats on their territory, Mistyfoot soothes her, and convinces her to talk to Fireheart. When Graypool hears that Fireheart wants to know about Oakheart's death, she sends Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Graystripe away so she can talk to Fireheart alone. She then reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are not her own kits, that she had only raised them. She tells him that they had the scent of ThunderClan on them, and that Mistyfoot and Stonefur know nothing about it. :When newleaf begins, the frozen river starts to thaw, much to the relief of RiverClan, who had been losing their prime food source. However, it overflows, flooding the RiverClan camp. Two of Mistyfoot's kits are swept away by the current, and she becomes frantic trying to find them. When Fireheart and Graystripe come to their temporary camp with Leopardfur and Blackclaw, they had found and rescued her kits. When Silverstream sees them, she runs to notify Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot comes running to her kits, and begins lapping furiously at their pelts; trying to dry them off and keep them warm. :At the end of the next Gathering, Bluestar begins questioning Mistyfoot about her kits. Mistyfoot is surprised to be talked to by the ThunderClan leader, but tells her that her kits are recovering well from the flood, and that they would be apprenticed soon. :Bluestar later reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her kits, and that she had given them up to RiverClan after they had been born. Soon afterwards, Fireheart seeks out Mistyfoot to tell her that her close friend, Silverstream, has died. She is shocked, and grief-stricken by her death, but she is glad that Fireheart has told her. :She is part of a patrol that Leopardfur leads to ThunderClan's camp. They have come to tell Bluestar that they want to take the kits home, to RiverClan. An argument breaks out, and they eventually agree that they will wait until the next Gathering for Bluestar's answer. Mistyfoot then leaves with the patrol. :When rogues attack ThunderClan's camp, Mistyfoot arrives with a RiverClan patrol to help ThunderClan drive them off. They succeed, and after ThunderClan thanks them greatly. :At the end of the book, when Graystripe has decided to join RiverClan with his kits, he is saying his good-byes to Fireheart at the border with RiverClan. Mistyfoot is waiting on the other side to help carry the kits to the camp. Fireheart knows that she had been Silverstream's best friend, and that she will love Silverstream's kits like her own. Rising Storm :Mistyfoot was only seen a couple times in this book. When Bluestar and Fireheart go to the Moonstone, Bluestar hears something in RiverClan territory, and Fireheart says that she probably was hoping to see Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Fireheart first sees Mistyfoot at a Gathering. While Mousefur and Fireheart are speaking with Leopardfur, Mousefur comments that Stonefur had informed her that Mistyfoot's kits were almost ready to be apprenticed. When Fireheart and Mousefur sat in front of the cats, Mistyfoot sat next to him. :After a fire nearly destroys ThunderClan's territory, Crookedstar, Mistyfoot's leader, allows them to stay in the RiverClan camp for a while. The next day, Bluestar decides to leave. She gazes sadly and longingly at Mistyfoot and Stonefur before leaving. Fireheart notices, and as he sees sorrow pass through Bluestar's eyes as she stares at her grown kits, he think he understand how she knew better than any cat what it was like to be loyal to her Clan rather than her kits, which he believes is the reason why she won't allow Graystripe back in ThunderClan. A Dangerous Path :Mistyfoot becomes the new mentor of one of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Featherpaw. At a Gathering, she talks with Fireheart telling him that Leopardfur wouldn't let Graystripe go because she hated the way he acted after the fire in ThunderClan, and the fact that she knows that his heart still lies in ThunderClan. Mistyfoot tells Fireheart that Graystripe's fine, and the kits too. She also asks if Bluestar was seriously ill, but Fireheart tells her no, and that Bluestar would be better soon, which wasn't the complete truth. Mistyfoot tells him she's glad Bluestar is recovering, and Fireheart asks how Crookedstar was doing. She tells him that he's doing good, but she's more concerned over Graypool because she's getting so old, she's afraid she'll be going to StarClan soon. While Graystripe was talking to Fireheart, Mistyfoot interupts, asking Fireheart if he's seen Graypool. He asks her what Graypool would be doing on ThunderClan territory, and she says she doesn't know, but that Graypool was weak and confused, and who knows where she could be. Fireheart ends up finding Graypool dead, after being killed by Tigerstar. He tells Mistyfoot that she fell off the slope and that he wasn't in time to save her, because he thought it would be better off if Mistyfoot didn't know the truth. She carries her foster mother's body back to the RiverClan camp with Graystripe and Fireheart. :She and Stonefur fight against ThunderClan when RiverClan try to take Sunningrocks in payment for sheltering ThunderClan from the fire. Mistyfoot asks Bluestar if she was scared to fight them. It is then that they both attack Bluestar, but she does not fight them, even though they threaten to kill her. To save Bluestar, Fireheart reveals that she is their mother and they refuse to believe it, angrily snarling at her, but they spare her life. After the battle, Bluestar tells them to come visit her but they tell her she was no mother of theirs. Bluestar tells Fireheart that she wished he had allowed her to be killed by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, because they were noble warriors. :At the next Gathering, Mosspelt tells Graystripe and Fireheart that Graystripe's kits became apprentices, with Mistyfoot as Featherpaw's mentor, and Stonefur as Stormpaw's mentor. Mosspelt tells Graystripe that Mistyfoot will probably keep in touch with him about his kits. :Later, the two save Fireheart and Bluestar from drowning in the river. As Bluestar lays dying, she finally tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur that she is their real mother. Mistyfoot, along with her brother, forgive her for abandoning them and share tongues with her for the first and last time before Bluestar dies. The Darkest Hour :Mistyfoot helps carry Bluestar's body back to ThunderClan. When Frostfur and Speckletail find Mistyfoot and her brother in Bluestar's den with her body, they think RiverClan is invading ThunderClan camp. Fireheart calms her down, before seeing off the two RiverClan warriors. :Later, after Fireheart has earned his leader name, Firestar, and receives his nine lives, he meets her at the RiverClan border while on a patrol with Graystripe and Thornclaw. After seeing her neatly catching a fish by herself, he notices she is very thin, much thinner than he had seen her before, and asks her if there is a problem in RiverClan. She reveals that her brother, Stonefur, has revealed to the rest of RiverClan that he and Mistyfoot are half-Clan. She states that some cats are suspicious now and tells Fireheart that Leopardstar, her leader, and Tigerstar, ShadowClan's leader, have been meeting frequently and there are lots of ShadowClan warriors stationed in the camp. She also chats with Graystripe about his kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, and says that they are getting along fine in RiverClan and that Featherpaw is a great fighter. :Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe for being Half-Clan during a Gathering on the bonehill. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw are imprisoned in a cave and are most likely due to be killed later, but Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw come and rescue them. Unfortunately, as Mistyfoot grieves over Stonefur's body, they stay in enemy territory a little too long, and have a very narrow escape. When Mistyfoot jumps into ThunderClan territory, Cloudtail almost attacks her. He is stopped by Firestar. They take her and the apprentices to ThunderClan temporarily. :Mistyfoot fights with LionClan in the BloodClan battle. Before the battle, Leopardstar asks her to be RiverClan's deputy; at first she is unsure, but later agrees, wanting to do justice to her brother's memory. She and the two apprentices then return to RiverClan. After the fight against BloodClan, she tells Firestar that she will always be grateful for what he did (rescuing them and taking them to ThunderClan temporarily), but she is a RiverClan cat at heart. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She introduces Feathertail and Stormfur to Leafpaw at a Gathering. Graystripe, her old friend, notices that she is troubled and disturbed. The reason later turns out to be because of Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, Sasha, becoming a medicine cat, and being unsure about the rogue cat holding such an important position. She also helps Leopardstar make a decision with Tallstar to let WindClan travel onto RiverClan territory to get water from the river while their streams are dried up because of the drought. Mistyfoot is also seen when Leafpaw and Sorreltail reach the river and see WindClan being chased out from RiverClan territory and the two ThunderClan cats ask her and find out Feathertail and Stormfur have left. ''Moonrise :Leafpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, sees Mistyfoot at the RiverClan border while gathering herbs. Mistyfoot jumps into the river, striking out with strong paws toward a floating branch which her son, a small black apprentice named Reedpaw, is just barely holding on to. After some struggle against the strong current, she manages to drag the RiverClan apprentice out of the water by the scruff of his neck. Mistyfoot invites Leafpaw over when the medicine cat apprentice offers to help, along with Mothwing and Hawkfrost, who comes later. Mistyfoot tells them to fetch Mudfur, but he is out collecting herbs, according to Mothwing, so the two medicine cat apprentices administer the proper medicine to the apprentice, and tell Mistyfoot to lick Reedpaw's fur the wrong way to help it dry and get him warm. Mistyfoot supports his shoulder and helps him to the RiverClan camp once he manages to stand. :Mistyfoot, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Gorsetail, and Leafpaw, go missing mysteriously all of a sudden. Hawkfrost seizes the chance to replace Mistyfoot as deputy. When Leafpaw and Sorreltail investigate to try to find out what happened to the missing cats, Leafpaw smells Mistyfoot's scent near the Twoleg trap, and gets caught. Then, at the very end, another cat enters the cage, and Mistyfoot recognizes the cat as Sasha. ''Dawn :It is revealed that she was missing because she was kidnapped by the Twolegs after chasing Gorsetail of WindClan off her territory. She is found trapped in cages with Gorsetail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Leafpaw, and others. She is then rescued by a patrol of ThunderClan cats including Sorreltail, Squirrelpaw, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw. Graystripe gets left behind while trying to rescue Brightheart, but the rest of the cats unlock the cages and Mistyfoot manages to get out safely. When she comes back to RiverClan, Hawkfrost is forced to step down from his temporary reign as deputy, and since then, she has put up with Hawkfrost undermining her authority and questioning her leadership. :She, along with a patrol of RiverClan cats, help ShadowClan escape their camp when Twolegs were destroying it. Hawkfrost tries to tell everyone to get out early, but Mistyfoot countermands that they will wait until every cat is out of the camp. She walks back to Sunningrocks along with the other Clans, and helps Tallstar. She tells the other three clans that RiverClan will travel with them to their new home. Starlight :Since Feathertail had died, and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Leopardstar sends Mistyfoot instead with the patrol of questing cats to explore the lake territory, along with Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight (after discussion), and Crowfeather, each cat from each Clan. Before, though, Mistyfoot is sent toward the lake with Russetfur. She and Tawnypelt get into a fight since Mistyfoot wanted to leave and go back and report to the leaders but Tawnypelt wanted to find something for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt accuses Mistyfoot of not caring about the other Clans just because she already found a good camp for RiverClan. During the trip, Mistyfoot often takes over as leader, since she is the deputy of her Clan, RiverClan. :When Brambleclaw leads a patrol along the ShadowClan border, she warns ThunderClan of Mudclaw's rebellion against Onewhisker for leadership of WindClan. She explains how she is convinced Hawkfrost and Mudclaw are involved in a plot to overthrow Onewhisker's leadership, along with cats from the other Clans. Twilight :When the Clans are making an agreement when cats can travel over each other's territiory at a Gathering, she points out that not only attacking cats or cats attending Gatherings need to cross another Clan's territory. :Leopardstar sends Mistyfoot to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the poisoned cats. Leafpool sends her to find the cause of the illness and she finds silver-green Twoleg stuff, that later is revealed to be toxic. Hawkfrost and Blackclaw come with Leafpool and Mistyfoot where Hawkfrost criticizes Mistyfoot's authority by claiming the patrols were set up badly if no one had noticed the Twoleg stuff, but she ignores him. Also, Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, and an apprentice on patrol meet Leafpool at the border. Sunset :She speaks with Brambleclaw at the Gathering and he asks after Stormfur and Brook. She tells him they're both okay and that she is pleased to see Stormfur again. She confuses Brambleclaw by adding her regret that they are not staying longer, suggesting that they will return to the Tribe soon, while Brambleclaw had assumed they were planning to stay with the Clans. She then walks away to sit with Ashfoot and Russetfur, the WindClan and ShadowClan deputies. :Mistyfoot tries to defend Stormfur from Hawkfrost when he forces Mothwing to tell the whole Gathering about her 'dream' from StarClan claiming the idea that Stormfur and Brook do not belong in RiverClan is ridiculous as he is a RiverClan cat. :When Blackstar reports increased Twoleg activity in ShadowClan territory, Mistyfoot tells the cats that the Twolegs lit a fire, something that is greatly feared by all the Clan cats. This turns into an argument over territory and Mistyfoot snaps at Hawkfrost when he challenges other cats, telling him not to speak for the whole of RiverClan. When it looks as if a fight will break out, she reminds the cats that they are at a Gathering and the truce still holds. Most ignore her. :She is mentioned several times when Hawkfrost and Mothwing are arguing over the fake sign. Mothwing tells Willowpaw to go and find Mistyfoot and to tell her she will be along shortly. Hawkfrost accuses Mistyfoot of wanting Stormfur to stay to make sure he succeeds her, and not Hawkfrost himself, and Mothwing reminds him that he was made deputy when Mistyfoot was captured by Twolegs and will be again if he acts sensibly. :She is seen at Leopardstar's side when Brambleclaw visits the RiverClan camp. She steps in when it looks like Stormfur will fight Hawkfrost, telling him to think first, but then asks him how long they are planning to stay in RiverClan. When Mothwing talks about her sign from StarClan, Leopardstar says something to Mistyfoot. She and Blackclaw are ordered to pull Stormfur and Hawkfrost apart when they fight, and she leaps on Hawkfrost, pulling his head back. :Hawkfrost comments in one of his dream meetings with Brambleclaw and Tigerstar that it seems as if Leopardstar and Mistyfoot will live forever and he will never get to be leader. Tigerstar assures him that he is the obvious choice to be deputy once Leopardstar dies and that Mistyfoot will have no better choice. :Brambleclaw looks forward to being able to sit with her and the other deputies at the Gathering now he has been made deputy. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She continues to be deputy and now has a new apprentice, Dapplepaw. :When Graystripe comes back during a Gathering, she welcomes him kindly like everyone else. She also claims that Pouncepaw will beat everyone at fishing during the special Daylight Gathering. She is not seen after this. Dark River :When Willowpaw caught Hollypaw on RiverClan territory, she shows Hollypaw RiverClan territory. They see Mistyfoot stalking a water vole, though it runs away. She is frustrated and shows her belly, with every single bone showing out. :When Hollypaw is prisoner of RiverClan, accused of being a spy, Mistyfoot checks on her to make sure she does not escape, in the form of bringing prey to the medicine den. Hollypaw feels gratitude toward Mistyfoot for not being pushy about it. Outcast :Mistyfoot's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, Dapplenose. :When Tornear is talking to Squirrelflight, he mentions how Breezepaw provoked a RiverClan patrol, and how Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. Eclipse :She is present at the Gathering where ShadowClan denounces the warrior code and StarClan, and she muses if they are no longer warriors at all. :She does not formally appear in the Power of Three series again. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Leopardstar is growing very weak from sickness, and she is also losing some of her good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over several of her leader's duties. The other Clans see just how weak Leopardstar is when Mistyfoot has to help her to her seat in the great tree on the Gathering Island. :Mistyfoot is seen when a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Sorreltail and Brackenfur are returning Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior who was severely weakened by falling into a mud puddle on their territory. When Dovepaw sees Mistyfoot, she is somewhat relieved because Mistyfoot is friendlier than the other RiverClan cats, but Mistyfoot turns out to be wary of the ThunderClan patrol, probably because of the drought. :Later, when Firestar suggests each Clan send two warriors for a patrol upstream to find water for the lake, Leopardstar is suspicious and initially refuses, but Mistyfoot convinces her, seeing it is for the good of all the Clans. Several RiverClan warriors protest Mistyfoot's actions, however, because they believed that it made Leopardstar look weak and helpless. :Mistyfoot, like all the other deputies, appears to escort two warriors to the patrol; Petalfur and Rippletail were chosen to represent RiverClan. She is noted to greet the other deputies coldly like Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. Fading Echoes :Only a few days after the return of the questing cats, Leopardstar dies, losing her last life to illness. Mistyfoot and Mothwing leave for the Moonpool rather early, instead of waiting for full night like most other leaders. Shortly after Mistyfoot begins to dream, she yowls in pain in her sleep. Mothwing is worried, but Mistyfoot wakes up as Mistystar. She is surprised that Mothwing wasn't there with her, and Mothwing finally reveals that she has no connection with StarClan like the other cats. Mistystar is shocked by the news, but dips her head in understanding. The two cats then travel to ThunderClan to share the news of Leopardstar's death. Ferncloud is the first to see the two come into camp, but Dovepaw warns the rest of the Clan using her powers. Firestar appears and grieves briefly for Leopardstar before the news of Mistystar spreads through the Clan and the cats congratulate her. Mistystar reluctantly reveals that RiverClan relied too much on the lake for survival, and that they had lost three of their elders, Dawnflower, Blackclaw, and Voletooth, due to hunger. Then, when Jayfeather offers her herbs to bring back, Mistystar agrees. Jayfeather then wonders whether if Leopardstar would agree so readily. When Jayfeather went into Mistystar's memories, he discovered that Mistystar accepted the fact that Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan. :She appears at the next Gathering, proudly leading her Clan forward. She speaks for RiverClan and is welcomed by all three Clans well. She reports that she is RiverClan's new leader, but that Leopardstar would have done anything to protect her Clanmates. She then says that Petalfur had returned from the quest, and they mourned the loss of Rippletail. Blackstar steps forward, showing uncharacteristic grief, and wishes Mistystar good luck. Firestar speaks then, also greeting Mistystar warmly, despite the fact that Blackstar had just threatened ThunderClan. Night Whispers :Mistystar is only seen at a Gathering. She takes her clan home first when ShadowClan and ThunderClan start to bicker. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mistyfoot is briefly seen in ''Secrets of the Clans. In one story, her mother, Bluefur, was giving her, her sister Mosskit, and brother Stonekit to their father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Mosskit, however, dies in the snow. :She also gives the reader a brief tour of RiverClan's lake home, and appears in the story Flood! as well, told by Silverstream. She and Silverstream go to the nursery to save her four kits, but they only find two of the kits and are forced to leave without the others. Later, Graystripe and Fireheart come with Mistyfoot's missing kits. ''Cats of the Clans :In this book, Mistyfoot is given a page with Graypool, her foster mother, and Stonefur, her brother. Rock tells the StarClan kits how Mistyfoot was taken in by Graypool when Oakheart brought her and brother to RiverClan, and how Mistyfoot and her brother never questioned Graypool of being their real mother.. She inherited her father Oakheart's strength and courage, and her mother Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He tells how she fled to her mother's Clan, ThunderClan, from TigerClan when Tigerstar tried to kill all the Half-Clan cats, and she mentored Feathertail, while her brother, Stonefur, mentored Stormfur. He proclaims that one day she will succeed Leopardstar, which she later did, as seen in ''Fading Echoes. :She is also mentioned, along with her brother, Stonefur, on the page about Crookedstar, and how the RiverClan leader knew immediately who their mother was the moment Oakheart came to him with a story about finding two lost kits in the snow. ''Battles of the Clans :She appears as the deputy, Mistyfoot, in the section ''Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake, when she and some of her warriors are fishing off the halfbridge. A ShadowClan patrol attacks and she demands that Blackstar explains himself once her patrol is defeated. He explains his reasons for attacking; the daylight fishing attracts Twolegs. She knows that RiverClan won't stand a full-fledged attack from ShadowClan, and so promises Blackstar that RiverClan will stop fishing there, along with a thinly veiled insult about ShadowClan. In return for the insult, Blackstar demands extra prey for lost nights of hunting, and Mistyfoot has to agree. She also pleads that Blackstar doesn't mention the episode at the Gathering, since she doesn't want the other Clans to know. :She appears as Mistystar in a training session with Rushpaw, Duckpaw, Pikepaw and Tanglepaw. She feels that training apprentices is suddenly more important, and feels closer to the young cats now that she is leader. She is teaching them battle tactics that can be used in the water. She worries about Rushpaw, who seems ill adept at mastering the skill of being quiet in and leaving the water, and wonders if she should've stayed in the nursery for a while more to gain maturity. :She leaves the apprentices so they can try to surprise her further upstream using the tactics she has taught them. She goes up onto the bank and then starts coming back. She hears a noise at first, and turns in that direction, but then she hears a splash further downstream and turns back. The apprentices suddenly ambush her from the other direction, and jump on her. After getting up, she counts them and asks who made the splash downstream. Rushpaw admits to having done so, and Mistystar excitedly tells her she's come up with a new battle tactic for water combat; creating a decoy with a splash so the enemy doesn't realize where the real cat is. Mistystar tells the stunned apprentice that they can call the new tactic the 'Rushpaw Splash'. :Mistystar appears in the section Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes as Mistyfoot. She is seen leading the patrol of RiverClan cats into the battle and looking fierce. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans :Mistystar appears as Mistyfoot very briefly in the RiverClan camp, when Leopardstar shows Sasha to the nursery. Mistyfoot looks after Sasha's kits too, Hawk and Moth. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar : Mistystar appears as the RiverClan deputy, Mistyfoot, in this story. When the Clans vote for Firestar or for individual leaders, Mistyfoot, along with Otterheart, Pouncetail, Mosspelt, Mintfur,and Reedwhisker, vote for Firestar. Trivia *In the 6th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky Holmes said that they forgot about Mistyfoot's kits in later books. Kate Cary said that she'd ''like to think that three of the four were Graymist, Rippletail and Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker was confirmed in a subsequent chat to be one of her kits, but it is unclear as to whether the other two are really her kits or not. *She has been described as pale gray.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 45 *She has also been described as a dark gray Revealed in "Forest Of Secrets" , Allegianges Character Pixels Family Members Son: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Other Kits: :Three Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Mother: :Graypool:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 3 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Brother: :Unnamed kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2 Status Unknown Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters